i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kyosuke Momoi/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = I love chocolate! What do you like? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I really like french fries! |Kanata = Anything if it's meat! |Akira = I love coffee. |Satsuki = I love chocolate! |Mutsuki = Cereals… I eat them a lot in the morning. |Noah = I ate sweet bean jelly only after I came here, but it's really delicious. |Leon = Bananas and hamburgers! I often go with Seiya to eat fast food! |Li = Meat buns eaten on cold days are the best! |Rabi = I like borscht. |Lucas = I like corn. |Torahiko = Fugu sashimi is really tasty! |Akio = Tonkatsu... I really like them... |Shiki = I like sea grapes. They can also be eaten as an accompaniment to alcohol. |Hikaru = It's too wasteful to eat beautiful food! |Raku = Somen. There's no better food to eat in summer than this. |Kokoro = Melon bread! |Runa = As a backlash for eating wagashi so often, it seems I've taken a liking to crepes. |Momosuke = I love gyudon! I feel hungry when I talk about it. |Issei = I love everything spicy, be it ramen or curry. But, mapo doufu is the best! |Futami = Apples. They're delicious, but if I eat them next to Issei he'll get mad at me~ |Takamichi = French bread. I just can't get enough of its textures. |Eva = Makisu-... No! Sacrifice a pure white maiden wrapped in black veil to me. |Mio = Boiled tofu~ I eat it together with Master ♪ |Ban = I like fried chicken! |Tsubaki = Hotpot. In winter, together with Toya and the others, I would wear hanten and huddle together in the kotatsu while having a hotpot party. |Toya = I love strawberries the most. They're sweet and sour, so delicious. |Tatsumi = Chikuwa. It goes well with wasabi shoyu and shichimi mayonnaise! |Aoi = I like azuki beans. I often make zenzai and oshirukoZenzai and oshiruko. together with Toya. |Kuro = Ramen. What? It looks unexpected? It doesn't cost much, right? |Saku = It's parfait. I really love extra large ones with a lot of fresh cream. |Baber = Anpan. Do Lucas-kun and Aoi-kun like anko too? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me what you think of my manga! |ClipQ = |Seiya = His manga is interesting! |Kanata = I like Kyo-chan's gags a lot! |Akira = I don't read manga but I think his mangas are interesting. |Satsuki = His mangas are really enjoyable, aren't they? |Mutsuki = I think they're quite funny. |Noah = I don't read manga that much but the contents are interesting |Leon = I really respect him because he can draw manga! |Li = Kyosuke-san's manga is very interesting. |Rabi = I've never read a manga before, but this is interesting! |Lucas = I don't really read manga. |Torahiko = They're interesting, but I feel like I've seen them somewhere~ |Akio = Even though he's like that, his manga is really interesting... How mortifying... |Shiki = The subjects in Kyo-chan's manga are just like us, aren't they? |Hikaru = His mangas are interesting, but I think it'll be better if it's drawn more beautifully. |Raku = His works are so typical of him. |Kokoro = It's pretty interesting! |Runa = I don't really read manga... That's why, won't you lend it to me next time? |Momosuke = Kyosuke-kun's manga is interesting. Momo likes it. |Issei = As if I will read such childish manga! |Futami = His manga are interesting, aren't they? I think I'm starting to become his fan! |Takamichi = I don't really read manga, but it's pretty interesting! |Eva = You'll sell more if you write a dark fantasy with me as the main character, you know? |Mio = They're pretty interesting! You should make a manga out of the autobiography of me and Master~ |Ban = Kyosuke's manga is really interesting! Let me read more of it! |Tsubaki = I think they're interesting. Since you're an acquaintance, I bought 5 copies of it. |Toya = Uhm~ My sister is your fan, so can I have your autograph? |Tatsumi = His manga are interesting! Next time, let me see the drafts! |Aoi = I think they're interesting, but I think it'll be far more charming if the characters have longer eyelashes. |Kuro = If they're interesting then they might get my attention. |Saku = I think they have cute drawings. I like them a lot. |Baber = Manga... Hmmm~ I don't like that they have so many kanjis. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = My eyesight is really bad... What about yours? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I have a really good eyesight! |Kanata = Both eyes are very good~ |Akira = Recently my eyesight has worsened. At home I use glasses. |Satsuki = My eyesight is really good! These glasses are just for show! |Mutsuki = My eyes are good~ These are fake glasses. |Noah = My eyesight may be a bit bad…. Sometimes I would wear glasses at night. |Leon = I have a hella good eyesight! |Li = Both eyes are perfect. |Rabi = My eyesight have always been good since long ago. |Lucas = Both eyes are fine. |Torahiko = Apparently by Maasai people's standard, they're on good condition! |Akio = Both eyes aren't really good... Sometimes I would have to wear glasses. |Shiki = I have bad eyesight. |Hikaru = Hahah! I'm proud of my eyesight! |Raku = Both eyes are fine. |Kokoro = Kokoro's eyesight is fine! |Runa = I do clay pigeon shooting, so I have a good eyesight. |Momosuke = Both eyes are okay! |Issei = They're a bit bad, but it's not like they'll be a hindrance for my daily life. |Futami = Hm? My eyesight isn't bad~ |Takamichi = Both eyes are good. |Eva = I can see through everything! |Mio = Both eyes are a bit bad, I guess~ |Ban = My eyesight is all clear! |Tsubaki = Both eyes are fine. |Toya = Both of them are fine. |Tatsumi = Both eyes are good. |Aoi = I usually wear contacts. I don't really like eyeglasses... |Kuro = My eyesight is normal. Neither bad nor good. |Saku = It's really bad. I'm wearing contacts. |Baber = Eyes are really good~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Normal Phone Call Questions